


Scribble and Painting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with scribbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribble and Painting

At 13 montgs old Nate went through a phase. He scribbled on every available surface. Walls, tables, mission reports and newspapers. 

At Steve's suggeetion they bought him colour books and crayons. Nate liked his colour books wnd once Steve showed him how to colour, Nate was a natural. 

At 14 months old, he was a lot precise. He almost coloured within boundaries. The scribbling stopped and they discovered their son's new talent. 

Maybe he'll take up drawing once he was old enough. 

Right now they were happy to watch him colour. 

Their son was talented.

And he was channeling his talents in the right direction.


End file.
